Safe With Me
by sPeAkNoWoRnEvEr
Summary: After the attempted assassination of Mayor Cullen, the FBI assigns Special Agent Swan to be his discrete security detail by going undercover as his personal assistant. The more time Bella spends with Edward, the more she begins to realize that there is much more to this case than meets the eye. What lies ahead is much more than she was ever expecting.


**Summary: After the attempted assassination of Mayor Cullen, the FBI assigns Special Agent Swan to be his discrete security detail by going undercover as his personal assistant. The more time Bella spends with Edward, the more she begins to realize that there is much more to this case than meets the eye. What lies ahead is much more than she was ever expecting.**

* * *

Edward stepped up to the podium-a large smile plastered on his face, and a hand waving out to the crowd.

Most people hated giving speeches, but Edward Cullen was thrilled by them-the excitement of the crowd, thousands of people gathering just to hear him speak. It was exhilarating.

"Thank you, Mr. Milton, for that wonderful introduction." He smiled towards the President of Milton Corporations.

"Today marks a day that will change our city forever. No more will our children have to wonder when their next meal will be. No parent will have to send their child to bed hungry. Our elderly, working-anyone who has ever had to wonder where their next meal will come from, will never have to worry again.

"With our partnership with Milton Corporation, we will-"

A shot rang out through the plaza, and a searing sensation filled Edward's entire body.

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor!" Someone was yelling. They sounded so far away. Like they were yelling through water.

He could hear people screaming in fear, the sounds of thousands of feet slamming against the pavement. So many voices were mixed together.

"Get an ambulance now!"

Then, everything went black.

_S.W.M._

Bella sat at her desk, finishing up her latest report. She angrily slammed each key, pissed that 37 days after her return, she was still stuck on desk duty. She had cleared both the physical and psychological exams, so there was no legitimate reason for her Chief to keep her at her desk.

"Swan!" Chief Black yelled from his office.

With a tired sigh, Bella made the small trip from her desk to her Chief's office, and closed the door behind her.

"What's up, Chief?" Bella grabbed a seat in the scratchy office chair that sat directly across from the Chief's desk.

"You heard about the Cullen shooting, I assume?" Billy asked without taking his eyes off of the file in front of him.

Of course she had heard about the shooting. The entire nation had heard about it.

Lucky for Cullen, the shot wasn't fatal. Unluckily, no one had any leads as to who the shooter was. He didn't leave behind a single shred of evidence-no fingerprints, no DNA, not even the shell casing. Amidst all the crowd chaos, there have been no feasible witnesses to ID someone. The guy was a ghost; no one saw him before, no one saw him after, and nothing, other than the bullet in Cullen's chest, proved he even existed.

Yet somehow he missed a perfectly easy kill shot.

Bella's not one for conspiracy theories, but something about this didn't sit well with her. Cullen wasn't moving, there was nothing blocking him, and according to the weather report that day, the wind was only 5mph. Nothing for a trained shooter.

The guy was either a sucky shot-no matter how meticulous he was-or he wasn't actually trying to kill Cullen.

But, it wasn't her case, and she didn't like Cullen enough to care. She had voted for the other guy.

Billy put the file down and looked up at her.

"With the shooter in the wind, Mayor Cullen is in need of protection, but he is refusing security detail. He wants to give the public the impression that everything's okay."

Bella rolled her eyes. _Politicians._

"That's great and all, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Obviously, we won't allow Mayor Cullen to be without any kind of security detail." Bella nodded. _Obviously._ "So we figure if we can discreetly keep someone with him at all times, then it's a win-win."

Bella narrowed her eyes, still not getting an answer.

"And where exactly do I fit into all of this?"

"You want back in the field? Here's your chance."

"Chief..." Bella drew out with hesitancy.

"You'll be his personal security."

"And how exactly will I do that 'discretely?'" Bella air quoted the last word.

"You will be undercover as Mayor Cullen's personal assistant."

Bella barked out a laugh. She imagined herself running coffee errands and wearing pearls and high heels.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

With a cold stare, Billy responded, "It's this, or back to your desk."

_Well, shit_. Bella sighed and slumped back into the chair.

* * *

**Well, there's a short little intro into the story.**

**Just looking to write a story for fun. I haven't written in a while, and this idea popped into my head and seemed like a fun little adventure, so that's what I'll be doing.**

**I have no plans for how long this story will be, or the length of chapters. I'm just going to roll with it and see where it takes me.**

**Hope to see you at the next chapter!**


End file.
